Recently, application services for transmitting various multimedia data at high speed have been widely used in wireless communication fields. In addition, the potential market for consumer electronic (CE) devices with these services has grown. Electronic devices, such as computers and other devices, often transmit signals to receiving stations such as displays or speakers. Such transmission often occurs via wires or cables. However, wireless transmission offers freedom from wires and cables. For interoperability among various manufacturers' products, these devices may communicate according to a standard, such as the WiFi Alliance (WFA), for example.
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) Protocol Adaptation Layer (PAL) is a technology that enables support of USB traffic over a medium other than USB. Specifically with the WiFi Alliance, the WiFi Serial Bus (WSB) provides USB PAL as a service for WiFi links, for example. On a wired USB, the user makes the decision of choosing and using a USB peripheral device by physically plugging it into the USB port on the USB host, e.g., by connecting a USB mouse to a personal computer (PC). In contrast, when used over a wireless medium, the user needs to rely on discovery mechanisms provided by lower layers, e.g., media access control (MAC) mechanisms provided in data link layer (layer 2), internet protocol (IP) mechanisms provided in network layer (layer 3), etc., to learn about USB PAL capable devices which are available for connection.
Media Agnostic USB (MA-USB) is a specification being developed by the USB Implementers Forum. It is intended to enable communication using the Universal Serial Bus (USB) protocol to be performed over a wide range of physical communication media, including WiFi and WiGig wireless networks. The protocol is being developed from the base of the Wi-Fi Alliance's previous WiGig Serial Extension (WSE) specification. Media Agnostic USB is distinct from, and should not be confused with, previous wireless USB protocols such as Certified Wireless USB. Essentially, it allows USB communications for wireless devices and docking stations without actually needing a USB port or physical connection. It enables wireless gigabit transfer rates using existing USB infrastructure, for example.